


In Vain

by buskeecilel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluffy you can say, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Friends, Little bit of smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulative but Inlove, Possessive Behavior, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship, Third Year Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskeecilel/pseuds/buskeecilel
Summary: Kageyama confessed and immediately made a boundary for Hinata but there's something wrong, definitely wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyu!!, Haikyuu!! Fics





	In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY FIRST WORK OF FIC HERE!

The good weather really hyped the second gym of Karasuno High School, it is Saturday and volleyball practice was lively as ever.

"Left!" 

Kageyama toss to Tanaka as his palm hit the leathered ball, it swiftly landed on the other side.

"That was a good line shot Tanaka!" Ennoshita exclaimed on the other side of the net while others awed on the flawless hit.

"Haha! Right!" Tanaka replied as his usual gesture pop up again.

"He~~ first success over a hundred of attempts." Tsukishima stated as he passed by behind Tanaka

"What did you say Tsukishima!"

And the usual again, their loud bickering started. They were playing for hours and Kageyama was already sweating hard, he and the others are already on their second year at Karasuno the third years already graduated and some fresh first years were already on line. Every day were stages of improvement as the success from last year still lingers.

"Oi Hinata, your receive is still sloppy but it is sharp." Kageyama went to Hinata as he wiped the dripping sweat on his chin.

From the time on, Hinata insisted in practicing on his receives as it gradually blooms because he was taking it seriously but with that, his spikes didn't also ran out of colors.

"Ha?" Hinata raised his head as he heard the setter said something 

"Try practicing the coordination of your feet as it builds the foundation." Kageyama added

"HA?!" Hinata exclaimed without getting any of his talk

Kageyama twitched and wants to hit his head but he breathed hard and turned away.

'Idiot idiot' he can't help but to think as he walked away

"Here." their current manager, Yachi gave each of them bottled water as the break started.

"Thanks." 

Yachi was about to run towards the other members when Kageyama called her again.

"Yachi-san, uh, I'll give that to Hinata." he pointed to the extra drink

"You?" Yachi was expressing I'm-here-so-why-you?

"I-- I'll take this!" he snatched the drink to Yachi and walked towards the orange human head.

"Here." He reached the water to Hinata 

But Hinata was quite busy on his phone and somewhat didn't heard anything.

Kageyama grew an angry root and placed the bottle on his head hardly and that's when Hinata yelped with surprise.

"Kageyama!" He called 

"Your water!" Kageyama shouted back pushing the bottled water on Hinata's squishy cheeks.

"There that again." Tsukishima wiped his face with the clean water

"Loud as ever." Yamaguchi smirked "But it is weird, Kageyama was always getting on Hinata's nerve everyday don't you think?"

"More like, he wants attention from the shrimp." Tsukishima added

"Your always on your phone that you even forgot to change tshirt after practice!" Kageyama exclaimed 

"I forgot it that one time only! And what do you care about me using my phone!" Hinata replied back

"You act like you're in a relationship when you're that busy with your phone, smiling! Smirking like stupid!" 

Hinata was taken aback "Wha--"

"Oi Kageyama if you're that jealous on Hinata having a girlfriend, why don't you get one but first! try smiling!" Tanaka called

And they all laughed.

The afternoon was filled again with shoe sounds scratching against the hard wood flooring of the gym. Everyone was steady on their practice, trying a variety of techniques as the Interhigh leans closer but before that, they still had their yearly Youth Camp in Tokyo, where Nekoma and other schools are in.

The relationship was built through connections by past and present. 

It was already twilight when they all separated ways and seemingly as if nothing happened, Hinata just smoothly talked and went home together with Kageyama as they usually do.

"...I still can't get a full grasp on the way Nishinoya-san makes his receive but the tingling feeling was like paa! and bam! I think the process is also needed." Hinata casually talked his mind

"I think your receive was more like shaa! than paa! because Nishinoya-san makes the babam!"

"Ooohhhh!" Hinata sparky turned his face to Kageyama "Really Kageyama! I didn't knew that, I always thought it was sasha! You're quite the observant are you." he lightly punched him.

"Either way I thank you for the things you're telling these days, the techniques were working efficiently." Hinata patted his shoulders.

That's right Kageyama was observing him and giving him advice as much as possible.

"I won't fail you as a partner Kageyama so don't worry too much okay?" he assured him and was about to start walking again but suddenly, the other man took grasp of his arm.

Hinata abruptly turned to him "What--"

"GO OUT WITH ME HINATA!"

The last glimpse of the sun was giving rays of sunlight to Kageyama's blushing face. His bravery swelled at this point and finally let out the feelings he was enduring these past few months after realizing things on point.

Feelings that were quite strange to him, especially it was gesturing to the orange haired guy infront.

"What..." Hinata was obviously shocked to the core and stiffened 

"You don't have to answer right away, I'll wait." Kageyama added

"Kageyama---" Hinata reached his hand towards Kageyama with a conflicted face.

"I'll wait!" Flustered of what he did, Kageyama can't look at him and didn't listened to Hinata's words.

"I'll wait!" then he ran off.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called once again.

.....

Weeks passed and the more practice they had, the more Kageyama expresses his true feelings to Hinata. Taking care of him, don't shout at him anymore even if sometimes he's already exploding in patience and always talking random things to him. Taking initiative in all.

"You know Kageyama...---"

"Don't overthink." Kageyama stated and left him hanging again 

"Okay guys! Tomorrow at dawn we will travel again going to Tokyo, the usual routine I bet you already instructed the first years?"

"Yes sir!" 

"Good, then clean up and rest well, we hope that right after tomorrow, your sets won't give you diving and running again."

......

"Tokyo!!" Tanaka exclaimed as they got out of the van.

"Master!" Taketora called to Nishinoya and ran in speed because he spotted his two best buddies in Karasuno

"Ooohh yeahh!" the three of them clustered and made the loudest noise as ever.

"Yahhh~ it's good to be back!" Hinata smiled as he spotted the team of Nekoma approaching them.

Kozume Kenma waving at him.

He was about to run off towards them when Kageyama easily grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't run off carelessly."

"Ha!??"

And with that Kageyama secured Hinata by his side always, not letting him do the things he usually does.

"You know Kageyama! I am really grateful for your care and so but I can take care of myself thank you!" Hinata finally said as they were fighting a set against the new line up of Fukurodani.

Kageyama's 'affection' had been influencing their flow in the game.

Kageyama didn't dared to listen to Hinata's words or complains.

Lunch break finally came and Hinata impatiently took his phone on his bag and texted something.

"Why so rushed Hinata-kun?" Yachi asked as Hinata sighed after sending his reply.

"Kageyama was weird these past few days," Hinata was again and again rejecting Kageyama but the guy always says that don't rush his decision, and don't overthink but Hinata's going crazy over his behaviour!

"Maybe... he just wants to express his heart but don't know how to handle it that's why he let his mind rule." Yachi replied

"Yes... I understand that but... ugh..." Hinata sighed heavily and lifted his head to look at the far corner of the wide gym where the Nekoma was currently in.

The second day of the youth camp slowly came and Hinata was going crazy caused by Kageyama's security.

He didn't let him wander alone, whenever the other team approaches or asks to have a personal practice together with him there's always Kageyama tailing around!  
There's so many Kageyama in his mind now right now.

As Hinata getting frustrated, Kageyama was amused of how things worked. He bet he was all in Hinata's mind right now.

"Okay, I'll turn off the lights now." called by the captain

The silent and tiring night went again.  
Everyone was worn off and immediately fell asleep.

As Kageyama was about to wander on his wonderland, he shot his eyes open. And blinked, the futon beside him is empty.

He sat and rubbed his sleepy eyes, there's no Hinata.

He frowned deeply. So it's true what Nishinoya-san said earlier, he thought that Hinata was sleep walking because he saw the guy came from outside and walked back to his bed like a shadow on their first night.

Kageyama got up and thanks from the bright light coming from the full moon through the glassed windows, he didn't need flashlight to see the path on the hallways.

He searched for Hinata because it is not impossible that he was sleepwalking. 

He searched thoroughly and reached the first floor when he suddenly heard the very familiar giggle.

Kageyama finally sighed and was about to turn on the corner but hid immediately after seeing that there was another person whose Hinata was talking.

Kageyama carefully hid in the wall and took a peek, Hinata's back was facing him and the other person was infront of Hinata.

"...it's that simple Shoyo." 

Kageyama twitched when he heard the other person's voice. He peeked more intensely 

"Kenma that game wasn't easy at my level. You should recommend the easier ones." Hinata took Kenma's slim arms to put on his shoulder and automatically, those arms wrapped around his neck, caressing his nape.

"You've grown taller than me don't you think?" Kenma said as brush his fingers on Hinata's hair.

"Hehe~ don't you think? You haven't gotten enough sleep that's why your growth halted." Hinata said

"You should control your gadget exposure." Hinata added once again even though he had said it to him for how many times. 

"Hmm..." 

Kageyama can't help but to tremble in anger as he witnessed it.

Kenma kissed Hinata's cheeks and traveled his lips around his ears and neck.

"Looks like Kageyama was still chasing you. Tell me, are you planning to run two-time?" Kenma uttered in a plain tone, it may sound like it but his tone was threatening. 

"I told you, I already rejected him many times but... he just, insists." 

Kageyama felt a tinge of pain on his heart.  
And blinked many times to absorb, he backed off from peeking and leaned on the wall behind him to reflect on the things which he refused to hear from Hinata.

Caused by the silent halls and dreamy atmosphere. Their voices were clear just like a full volume speaker.

"I'm telling you Shoyo..." 

That was the last word and a deep silent occurred. 

Kageyama waited for more of their talks and wanted to hear of how in the sake of volleyball did this happened and how they....

'Ah yes'

Hinata being crazy over his cellphone. 

'But...'

There are so many buts on Kageyama when suddenly, he heard sticky sound and silent moans.

He stiffened.

'No'

Did they went this far?

'But how?!'

Kageyama can't help but to wreck in pain.

They both withdrew and gasped for air.

Kenma snuggle his head on Hinata's neck, hugging him tightly.  
"Shoyo, you will lose me if your partner insist more, you know you won't like that right?"

His cat eyes like were dangerous as it is now, threatening under the rays of moonlight coming from the window beside them.

"Yes." Hinata replied hugging him back tightly 

"I don't want any competition." Kenma traveled his long fingers on Hinata's lips as the orange guy stare at him in full of love.

"You're inlove with me only right?" Kenma smiled with full of intent still pressing his body against Hinata.

Hinata who was fully drawn to Kenma's seduction can't help but to pull him more closer until their hips rubbed each other.

Kenma chuckled.

Kageyama shivered from that, he's weird and dangerous. 

"Stop upsetting me. If that happens, I can't help but to think different scenarios of you leaving me." Kenma gave him another kiss. A gentle one.

Ever since their relationship, Kenma had always been observant. He don't want to lose Shoyo and he don't want to think about it that's why he's taking all precautionary measures to secure him.

Shoyo was a sun and a sun was meant for everyone but he don't like it he even hated this idea. The idea of a sun so big. Why does it have so.

Hinata smiled and kissed him back passionately "Then let's date this Saturday, we have our half day practice."

"Then you come here, I'll tour you in the new shop that I told you about. They sell new versions of the games I lent you."

Shoyo sparkled in happiness "Okay!"

Kenma smiled and kissed his squishy cheeks again "And stop leaving neck marks, Kuroo teases me for it."

"But you like it."

"No I don't." he replied as he sweetly smiled to his sunshine.

.....


End file.
